10 Steele in a Sitting Way
by SteeleHere44
Summary: Story 10 Mr. Steele, Laura and twins. Would it be a case?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Remington Steele and its characters are owned by MTM. No copyright infringement intended. For entertainment purposes only.

Set after Season 4. Bonds of Steele and Season 5 are not in my universe.

Chapter 1

The silence in the courtroom was astounding. Everybody was holding their breath.

The jury finds the accused not guilty…

The room exploded in applause, and Janice Weisz, defense attorney, joined in an embrace with her client.

"I told you we were going to do it!" Dr. Weisz told Paula, once emotion was over. "You are free now. Your family is waiting for you."

Janice Weisz was a criminal lawyer. She was considered one of the most brilliant attorneys in LA. Instead of being the leader of her own firm, she was trying to find her path taking difficult cases from people not able to affront the payment of an experimented attorney defense. She had wanted to be a lawyer since she was a schoolgirl when her best friend Carol was unfairly accused of stealing a bracelet, and after following her innate instincts elaborating a defense tactic, she proved her girlfriend's innocence showing a natural talent. A lot of years had passed by since then; a brilliant performance in high school and college with a scholarship after that. She found herself as a Yale graduated at the age of 22, and got a job as a junior assistant at one of the most prominent attorney's firms in Chicago. After four years of hard work she was a partner; and after ten years she was considered one of the best lawyers in the city. But Janice was in need of a change. At the age of 31, her assets were strong enough to offer her the freedom to do what she'd dreamed since she discovered she wanted to be a lawyer. Her personal life deserved a chance after years of tough work as well. She left Chicago and moved to the West Coast. Her firm started as one of the most promising new ones in LA. She created a team able to deal with some of the most profitable cases in the city. But her favorite goal was with no doubt, to litigate the unwanted cases. They were the opportunity to return something to the community. Difficult cases nobody wanted because they were a secure fail. Difficult cases nobody wanted because usually, there was no payment involved. Those ones meant the real challenge for her. The challenge to get a defended declared innocent pretending nothing in exchange.

Janice left the court building, and once in her car, she headed to the office. There was some paperwork waiting for her there before picking up the twins at school. It was Thursday, but it felt like Friday. It had been two frantic months since the Rueland case started stealing a lot of her appreciated family time from her. She was ready to correct that, eager to start an early weekend with the kids.

The highway was stopped because of an accident, and she got stuck in the middle of the traffic for almost an hour. Driving in LA was always a lottery. It was not usual you were lucky enough to arrive at your destination on time. Noticing it was getting late; she decided to skip the office, take a U-turn and go straight to school. Paperwork could be done at her home office later, after the kid's bedtime. Sometimes being the boss was a relief.

"Hi sweeties!" said Janice opening her arms to her sons.

"Hi mummy," said both kids in unison.

They were five years old, both redhead and freckled; their eyes were deep green with slight strands of grey. Matthew was the dynamic and mischievous leader, and Lucas was the quiet one always ready to follow his brother. Both of them were extremely affectionate with her mother, as she was with them; but Lucas always had a special hug or kiss reserved just for her, ready to be offered at the right moment. He exuded an extra dose of sweetness, while his brother had more adventurous tendencies. The twins shared a bear hug at the classroom door with their mother. After saying goodbye to their teacher, Janice held their hands in hers, and they headed together to the parking lot making her a retelling about the school day highlights. Matthew was in charge of the speech as always. Lucas's turn would arrive in the car when his mother asked him the correct questions to add the story some sweet details, making him feel as important as his brother.

They were right on the way to Pasadena when something in the rearview mirror took Janice's attention. There was a Chevrolet two cars behind them, a blue one; with a lone driver hiding his face behind glasses and a cap. Nothing out of usual, but she had noticed the same car behind a white Ford in the Highway when she was stopped by the transit. She tried to lose him, making a certain number of maneuvers. Once she made the fourth turn, the car disappeared. She made a stop at the market to grab some groceries and finally arrived home with no tail at sight.

After sharing a nice dinner with the kids and having them already asleep, Janice was ready to start with the paperwork. But when she was closing the window's drapes beside the front door, before heading to the study, she noticed the blue car again, parked in front of her house. It was getting clear that it wasn't a coincidence. She had the sensation of being followed several times since the last month. It looked like someone was spying on her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Laura and Mr. Steele were in their first week as a married couple. They had gotten married in a simple ceremony in Las Vegas last weekend, but the news wasn't sprayed to the world yet. The only one knowing about it other than Detective Jarvis was Mildred. Thankfully this time Jarvis had helped them to solve the unexpected case involving Mr. Steele and the INS, not daring to suspect them in any other way, as he always tends to do. Monday morning began with the Lieutenant visiting the agency to retrieve some stolen documents, and saying his final greeting unintentionally involving Mildred into the news. Laura was Mr. Steele's wise choice to make the announcement to the secretary. He notified his wife that it was her task, leaving her alone with Mrs. Krebs after making an impromptu escape from his office following Detective Jarvis steps. He asked the policeman to keep the information in secret until they would find the time to talk with the family.

"Mrs. Steele? Did I miss something, honey?" Mildred asked Laura after Jarvis left the office followed by the agency holder's name detective.

Right then, Laura raised her left hand flashing a smile to Mildred; and showing the secretary the ring in her third finger she told her, "Please call me Laura, Mildred. It will be less complicated…"

Mildred sat down and looking straight into Laura's face as she faked a shocked expression said, "I hope you have a good explanation for that, Laura. I'm all ears. Come on, honey. Spill the beans…"

Laura began her retelling, with Mildred's chin up still pretending to be offended. When she arrived at the wedding part of the story, the secretary was with her hands joined over her chest, not able to hide her joy anymore. Mr. Steele came back at that moment, cups of coffee in hand for his favorite ladies. Just when he was trying to slip out of the room again, with the excuse of picking up his tea, a female voice from the reception area called Mildred back to duty. She stood up from the chair and walked towards her desk, not without taking from Laura the promise to continue the retelling later. Once Laura gave her word, she recommended the secretary to maintain her lips sealed about their new current marital status until further notice.

"Good morning," said Mildred. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Mr. Steele," answered the woman.

Mildred was tempted to ask her about an appointment, just to get rid of the woman and be able to continue her gal to gal experience with Laura, but resisted the impulse. "You are lucky to find him here that early. Your name is…?"

"Janice Weisz," She answered.

Mildred buzzed Mr. Steele to announce the client. After receiving a response she guided Mrs. Weisz to the detective's office.

"Good morning Mrs. Weisz, nice to meet you; my partner, Miss Holt. What can we do for you?"

They shook hands and sat down.

"I need your agency services. I think someone is following me, and I don't have a clue about who could it be or the possible motives to someone tailing my back."

Laura and Mr. Steele shared a brief look. Then Mr. Steele asked the client, "Why don't you tell us everything from the beginning?"

Once the client considered she had told them every useful thing that happened, and noticing she never said a word about a husband, Mr. Steele asked her, "Is Mr. Weisz aware of you hiring us?"

"There is no Mr. Weisz. I'm a single mother," she answered with a rueful smile.

That gave the situation a turn about how it would have to be handled. The detectives switched the protagonism and Laura took the reins of the conversation from that moment on. Based on her recent retelling, it seemed that Mrs. Weisz was a very successful woman, and she would be more comfortable dealing with a female pair.

"How would you like us to manage the case?" asked Laura, just testing the waters.

"I'm ready to give you the freedom to suggest any plan. My job is similar to yours at some point, and I always want my client the freedom I need to have the work done. It makes things easier to handle not having a restrictive frame."

Laura told her they were taking the case, and they would talk in the afternoon to share giving some ideas to elaborate a plan to follow together. Noticing their work routines were similar, Mrs. Weisz would be very helpful in this case and Laura wasn't going to waste the opportunity. They finished the meeting, and once the woman's feet were out of the agency, Mildred's ones were already at Mr. Steele's office leaving smoking traces on the carpet after her rushed entrance.

"I'm ready to follow, Laura," she said, sitting down again.

"What about some coffee and the paper to follow with my routines?" asked Mr. Steele.

Laura gave him an unmistakable look that said everything. No more fun until having some work done. She turned to Mildred once she got the point clearly settled. "Your anxiety over the news will have to wait, Mildred. We are starting a new case, and we have work to do," said Laura.

Mildred's eyes turned to Mr. Steele, knowing that if she was looking for mercy, he was the right one to be asked. "Oh no! You can't get rid of me without letting me know at least a few details, Mr. Steele."

"You want details, Mildred?" he asked the secretary giving a glare to Laura, making her know that if she was daring to ruin his morning routines, he was going to ruin the seriousness businesslike of the conversation. The challenge was open. "What do you think about coming home for dinner tonight? I know Mrs. Steele will be eager to share a lot of details with you. I'll give you an advance…handcuffs."

"Mr. Steele!" said Mildred looking shocked to Laura.

"Mr. Steele!" said Laura looking shocked to her husband, but recognizing the challenge in his eyes.

"Seven o'clock, Mildred. Are you familiar with some of Houdini's behind the scene stories?"

"Mr. Steele…" warned him again Laura. Sharing some of those romantic behind the scene stories with her was one thing, but sharing them with Mildred sounded at least awkward…

"You spent your wedding night watching Houdini?" asked a perplexed Mildred. She was expecting something more…romantic…

"Seven o'clock, Mildred."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a heated discussion about what part of the weekend would be shared later with Mildred and which one would not; every second of the exchange wickedly enjoyed by Mr. Steele; they finally found the way to have some work done without getting distracted with each other's presence. It was usually a hard task for him to be focused on work when they were alone together, even while working and at the office. But Laura's responsible attitude was an invaluable help to return them back to duty. Although this time even Laura got a little frustrated; they were newlyweds after all…

"Which will be our first approach to the case, Laura?"

"We are going through Mrs. Weisz work files, searching for a possible unhappy client. I'll tell Mildred to call her asking for that info for our meeting."

"She said she was able to see the blue Chevrolet's plate. Tell Mildred to ask her about that," he told Laura.

Once Mildred was absorbed with her boss's assignments, Mr. Steele saw a light at the end of the tunnel. "What do you say if we indulge ourselves with lunch, Laura? We have some time until the meeting, and I'm starving."

"We had just started a new case, Mr. Steele. We have to develop a plan until our meeting with Mrs. Weisz, and we still are at square one."

He looked at her adoringly, and started with his inspiring speech, "I love when you are at the start of a case, Laura. Your eyes spark with curiosity; and you lift your chin up, just trying to find the slightest trace of a clue floating in the air. You push your mind right into the mystery, dragging mine with yours. It's one of the moments I love most about our working together. It makes me hungry for more…"

She stared at him, suspecting he was hiding something behind his flattering words. She was sure he meant them sincerely, but he was not saying them at this very moment without reason. "Don't think you are going to get away with this just because you are all cute and flattering…"

"I'm certainly not being flattering, Laura. I'm telling the truth…" he stopped, and smiling his crooked smile, he asked her, "Cute, eh…Do you really think I'm cute?" Half of the battle won, he thought.

She didn't want to feed his ego more than necessary, "Not as cute as I am…" she answered winking him an eye.

He stood up from his chair, and grabbing her face in his hands he gave her a peck on the lips. "No one is as cute as you, Laura."

He walked to the office's door and opened it. "Now that we have the cute affaire behind us, would you like pasta or salad?"

Laura closed the files on the desk, and sighing she asked him, "Do you think it would come the day with me winning an argument about replacing work over food?"

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Seriously," she answered.

"Not a chance, even with you being the cutest. Shall we?" He showed her the way to get out of the office.

They decided salad would work better with the whole work day still ahead. A gourmet dinner was on schedule for sure. The restaurant was almost full because of the hour. But they were lucky to find a table because of Mr. Steele's abilities. Laura was not sure about her dish yet when she heard the waiter's voice, and the menu flew away from her hands right at that moment. After the usual 'Allow me,' Mr. Steele told the young man what they would have. She found that behavior irritating at the beginning of their relationship. But she had learned to resist the urge to express herself against it. Most of the times he was sure about what would be the perfect order in each place. He enjoyed the pleasure to delight her with the best selections. And she enjoyed the pleasure of being delighted as well.

"I'm not going to ask you how you knew this was going to taste like it does. I think I'd rather maintain the mystery. It's delicious."

"Inspiring?" he asked enjoying her delight.

"Definitely. It's inspiring all my detective abilities to continue working until dinner."

"Keep some of your inspiration and detective abilities to play after dinner, Mrs. Steele. We can use them enjoying dessert…"

"Would you add some inspiring chocolate?"

"It will be my pleasure."

"Mr. Steele, I think we have a deal."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The meeting with the client flew in the right way, and after considering the options, they decided to check over Mrs. Weisz cases the next day. They didn't think it was necessary to keep an eye over their client's house since her supposed followers weren't looking dangerous at the moment. It would be a next step to be considered in the future, eventually.

They headed to Rossmore, and stopped on the way to buy groceries for the menu to receive Mildred with something tasteful… and to grab some chocolate for dessert…

Once they arrived at the condo, they started their routines. Laura was sitting on the counter checking distractedly on some of Janice's cases files. When she closed the third one, her eyes got tangled with the view of him working magic in his kingdom. The colors, the aromas and the whispers of the ingredients on their way to be a feast were impossible to ignore. She was entranced. Someday in the future she will remember this moment, sitting there hypnotized by his movements; staring at him working his miracles. But most of all, she will remember these moments as one of the most adored ones, realizing again that she was utterly lost in love with him from the beginning.

Everything seemed to be ready when Mr. Steele grabbed his wine. Noticing she was staring, he asked, "Laura?"

She took his glass from his hand and drank a sip of his wine. "You know, there is a mystery I will not be able to solve ever. How do you do this? You surprise me every time. I will love if you teach me at least one simple secret about it sometime. Will you?"

He approached her and almost in a whisper told her, "Maybe. Will you still need me if you learn to put up something edible on your table?"

Smiling, she pulled himself towards her and his lips to hers.

"Slowly, love. Remember we have guests," he suggested.

"I remember. Just think a plan about how to get rid of our guest as soon as possible. I'm starving for chocolate, and there is a long way to go to arrive at our destination. I'll follow your inspiration without question..."

Dinner was a success, with Mr. Steele joyfully directing the conversation while adding enough risky angles to make Laura remain alert without having a sip of wine all over the meal. Mildred left the apartment utterly satisfied with the newly married couple explanations, only regretting her being absent from the ceremony. After getting the place in order, Laura sat down on the couch her first glass of wine of the night in one hand and work files in the other. Mr. Steele was searching in the TV for a classic to watch. Once he found something interesting, he came back to sit beside her. Mr. Steele put her feet on his lap and began to massage them. He was aware his fingers were making miracles on her, and the file was going to remain for a short time in Laura's hands. And he was right.

The next day found them arriving early to the office, trying to catch up with the case. Once they were done over Janice's files, Laura gave Mildred the names of the ones related to Mrs. Weisz's lost cases. They decided to go to the car rental, trying to find a clue about the blue Chevrolet. They found that the car was back already back in the parking lot. It was rented only for a day. They got the name of the man who rented it, Daniel Roth. They came back to the agency with the information, where Mildred was waiting for them eager to start with the search. But once they arrived at the office, they found some news to consider.

"Mrs. Weisz called, Miss Holt. She was distraught. She wants you to call her ASAP."

"Phone her back, Mildred. I'll get the call in my office," said Laura.

She was putting off her coat and fedora when the phone rang. "Mrs. Weisz. What happened?" asked Laura.

"I've been tailed again, Miss Holt. It was a different car this time, a grey Chrysler. I have the plate number…"

Laura wrote it down."I've got it. We are going to change plans, Mrs. Weisz. I don't want you alone anymore. If somebody is tailing you, and bothering with car changes, it would be more serious than we thought. Are you supposed to go out of your office today?" asked Laura.

"No court scheduled for today. I have to be here all day until I go to pick up the twins at school."

"What do you think if I pick you up in your office, and we go to the twin's school in my car? Mr. Steele would drive your own car to your house later. That would distract your persecutor for a while."

"Sounds correct to me. Be here at 3.30pm. I'll be waiting for you inside the building."

"I'll meet you there," said Laura.

Right on time, Mrs. Steele picked up Mrs. Weisz at her office. They headed to Janice sons' school. After Laura found a free parking spot, she walked into the school building with her client.

"Hi mummy!" said Matthew, his brother one step behind him.

"Who is she?" asked Lucas pointing to Laura with his index finger, after giving a hug and a kiss to his mother.

"She is Laura. She will be helping us for some time. I have a difficult week at the office, and maybe she would have to come to pick you up. Say hi."

"Hi Laura," they say at unison, a broad smile showing up instantly in her face.

"Hi boys! Nice to meet you!"

"Is she coming with us to the park?" asked Matthew.

"I think so," answered Laura. "Do you like ice cream?"

"Yes!" they both answer at unison again.

Once in the park, and having surpassed the ice cream adventure without too much damage, the little ones were in the playground, while Laura and Janice took advantage of the quiet moment, and talked about the case without taking their eyes off from the twins.

"Mr. Steele is going through the files you gave us. Do you remember any situation that could be threatening as a consequence of one of your cases?" asked Laura.

"Well, as you should know, in every trial someone wins, and someone loses. Although I have the luck to be at the winner's side frequently, I have my amount of lost battles as well. But I think that instead of that, I always end up in a good way with my clients. I do everything that I'm capable of helping them, and they are usually aware of that. People who don't have too much, use to be very much thankful. Money tends to ruin people's hearts a lot," said Janice.

"I agree with that," said Laura. After a brief silence, she asked Janice, "How did you end up in California? Your first job was in Chicago, was it?"

"I came here from Chicago looking for a more relaxed life. I was living in a very exhausting rhythm there, surrounded by tension, power, and money. I didn't want my boys growing up there."

"I'm not sure if you want to answer my next question, but I need to ask it because it could be useful for the case. Feel free to refuse."

"Ok. I know the drill. I do that for a living. Just ask," answered Janice.

"What can you tell me about being a single mother and about your kids?"

"Well, that's a long and complicated story. Let's see. I was working in a significant firm in Chicago. I met a guy, we liked each other, fell in love; and in about 3 months we were living together. He was very nice and caring, very romantic. He was perfect. And he respected my career as the most important part of my life."

Laura felt the emotion running through her veins. It was nice to find another woman sharing the same high expectations as a professional just like her, after all the speeches Frances always gave her about the subject. And it felt good to hear that love was allowed in the equation as well.

"But, and every fairy tale has a but; after two years happily living together; sometimes even talking about marriage, one day he confessed that he was married and that he was going back with his wife. He had never told me he was still married. He even never told me he was married at all. Then, in less than a week he left. I was destroyed, as you would guess. Nobody seems to be able to understand the deep hurting in your heart when the man you love; or at least you think you love, takes everything from you. You are left with no more trust, or hopes or dreams, and worst of all, without even a warning."

Laura looked to the ground and told her, "Believe me, I know."

"I was devastated. I almost fell into a depression, but one of my best friends gave me a lot of support and helped me to find the way out from the saddest moment of my life. Thank God for her. Anyway, sometime later I found I was pregnant. I was terrified and asking myself if I was going to be able to be a single mother. After a while, I decided to look ahead to the future and have the baby. But my life wasn't out of surprises yet. Two months later I discovered I was carrying not one but two precious babies. I didn't have plans for a baby, let alone two, as you'd guess. But those two boys are my whole world. I can't even think about living a day without their kisses and hugs." Janice's face lightened with the memory. "I came to California six months after their birth."

"Are you in contact with the boy's father?" asked Laura.

"Not anymore. I tried to talk to him when I discovered I was pregnant, but he never returned my calls. I supposed he wasn't interested. He went from loving me, directly to hating me with no stops. He never talked to me again or returned my calls. My babies didn't need to know a father who wasn't interested in them, even to meet them for once. They'll get all they need from me, and eventually, if life gets me a second chance, they will have a real father. One interested enough in loving me and loving them as well."

"It must be difficult to be alone in your situation," said Laura.

"It has its moments." She answered ruefully laughing. "But I didn't regret one second. They are my reason to fight every battle, making every step, an important one to learn from. They are my reason to be better. And the fact that they are twins puts everything in a different perspective because it's not only a mother-son relationship what it's on the plate. They have each other. Sometimes that's an extra difficulty, but almost always is a blessing. Do you have kids?"

"No. Not yet. We just got married recently," answered Laura, smiling.

"Is your husband comfortable with your career?" asked Janice.

"Well, he knew me being a detective already. He enjoys my career being himself a detective as well. I think we have everything in common with work. We have our disagreements, of course, but they are mostly about details. She made a pause, "Do you regret putting your career on hold because of your children?"

"I've never put my career on hold because of them. I try to manage to let the most important things in my world blending smoothly together. Equilibrium, that's the real challenge." She raised his eyes looking for the boys. "There is only one thing in my life that changed forever since they've been born."

"Only one?" asked Laura.

"No. Not only one; but the most transcendental certainly; my sons go first since the moment I held them for the first time. Nothing or nobody can ever take their place."

They kept talking, watching the kids in the playground for some more time. Until Matthew came to tell his mother that a man was staring at them.

Janice lifted up Matthew in one arm and called Lucas while running towards him. She grabbed his hand and looked at Laura, waiting for instructions.

"Go to the car, Janice," shouted Laura on her way to catch the man. Once she was sure her client and her children were safe, she ran after the suspect until he got into a car and left. It was the grey Chrysler Janice had seen earlier.

Frustrated, Laura returned to her car and they left the park.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Are you sure everybody is okay, Laura? I'll go there right now," told her Mr. Steele.

"There is no need to rush. Pick up Janice's car at her office and come here after that. Do you have something from Mildred's research?"

"Still no news from what we found yesterday. The grey Chrysler belongs to another rental. I'll go to check it on my way there. See you later, Laura. And don't get out of the house."

"Don't worry Mr. Steele. I'll behave. This is what I do for a living, remember? See you later."

Fred drove Mr. Steele in the limo to retrieve Janice's car. He made a visit to the car rental on his way to Pasadena. The grey Chrysler was already back there. And it seemed that in both cases, the leasing was made with fake IDs. No clue to follow there.

He arrived at Mrs. Weisz house and was surprised by the size of it. It was not that he wasn't used to professional women with success. But he had imagined her as a less conservative human being. The house was simple but pretty. It seemed that he had met another frugal successful woman. And he had been certain Laura was unique… This example was going to add difficulty in their future discussions about money and lifestyle, for sure.

He rang the bell, and when the door opened, he had to lower his sight to find a small redhead with feathers all over his head wearing a very Indian disguise standing in front of him.

"Are you Mr. Steele?" asked the boy.

"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you…"

"I'm Matthew. You can come in. But since you are a boy, you have to play with us. My mom and the other lady are cooking. I'll bring you something to put on your head. You'll be an Indian too." The boy examined Mr. Steele's attire, and when he arrived down to the detective's feet, he told him," Take off your shoes. Indians don't wear shoes like those ones."

The little one ran away and returned immediately with a sort of disguise for Mr. Steele. He put it on after taking off his shoes, and followed the kid towards the family room, walking by from where Laura and Janice were getting everything ready for dinner.

Matthew gestured to Mr. Steele to remain in silence and to follow him to where his brother was. There was a tent in the corner, and Lucas was sitting down there in a very Indian style waiting for Matthew. The detective did as he was told, and followed the boy crawling. Laura noticed him, and couldn't stiff a laugh. But duty refreshed her mind, and she urged him to stand up.

"Mr. Steele, we didn't hear the bell. Sorry about the boys. My apologies," told him Janice, not surprised that her sons had kidnapped the detective directly into their game.

"It's okay. Just another kind of undercover mission, but funnier," Mr. Steele answered smiling.

"Did you find anything at the rental?" asked him, Laura.

"No, the same as the other car; returned back on the same day. They used a fake ID. But Mildred found something that would be useful." He stood up and took off the war bonnet from his head. Do you remember John Moore, Janice?"

"John Moore, John Moore…Yes! He was declared guilty in a trial two years ago after domestic violence against my client. He was supposed to be in jail for three years if I recall correctly."

"He has been out of jail for two months. Something about an exchanged condemn, I think."

"It's interesting. Mr. Moore threatened my client and me after the trial. He was out of himself with fury. I should warn her ex-wife, Lillian. We managed an injunction order against him before the trial, and then he was declared guilty of the domestic violence charges. He ended up in prison. But I'm sure she would like to stay alert under the new circumstances."

They ate dinner, and after a short time in front of the TV enjoying Tom & Jerry cartoons, the little ones were dozing. Half of their small bodies on the couch and the other half on Mr. Steele. They decided that an early departure would be wise, and Janice assured them she would be fine. The house was protected by an alarm system connected with the police station, and she will turn it on just after closing the door behind them. Laura and Mr. Steele returned to Rossmore, still savoring some of Janice's twin's energy floating between them.

They were already in bed when Laura started to speak, "I talked to Janice in the park. She is an extraordinary woman. She told me her personal story, the whole story about her sons and about her being a single mother. She is a courageous woman."

Laura made a resume of their talk, her cheek on his chest, with Mr. Steele following her words very interested.

They shared a silence after she finished.

He had been waiting for a moment like this one for a long time. There were essential issues still not talked between them. He felt the moment was right to take the chance, "Do you want children someday, Laura?"

Laura sighed. "I've never really thought a lot about it before, maybe a couple of times lately;" she played with her hand on his chest, "I think I kept the subject out of my mind because it has everything to do with finding the right man, and the right time; and making the pieces fit in your life. I wasn't in that place. It's different now. I know I found the right man." She raised her face and looked at him adoringly. "Now we have to look for the right time. I'd love to spend more time with you, before bringing a baby into our lives. I'm not sure I'm ready to share you yet."

They didn't talk for a while, her words still sinking in their minds.

She followed, "I don't want us to be alone forever, though. Besides, I'm not getting any younger. I know my chance for babies is open not for a very long time. I want us to have a family, I imagine us watching our children opening their Christmas presents," she smiled. "What about you?" She knew just at the moment the question left her mouth, his answer would be affirmative. He was great with kids, Frances children loved him, and she was sure he was going to be a great father.

"Laura, look at me."

She raised her eyes and looked into those deep blue eyes.

"Let me try to find the right words. Laura… I'm convinced I've arrived at a stage of my life, that I'm really partial to have a family. I know I am with the right woman, and I know she will be the best mother ever. I'm not going anywhere, whether we have a baby or not. I intend to remain by your side until my last day. I can't imagine a life without you. We've been together for five years now, and I know we are going to be together for ninety-five years more at least.

"That's a long time beside me. Are you sure you are going to resist?" Laura asked him teasingly.

"It doesn't seem long enough to me. I will need too much time beside you." He looked at her and kissed her forehead. "However, the hardest challenge I thought I had in front of me was to convince you to join me in the family adventure, I guess. Now that we cleared that, I'm sure the correct time for us will arrive. I can wait. I have some particular practice planned for us to improve in the meantime…" He looked at her, his smile starting in his eyes, slowly working the way to his mouth, and ending right at the beats of her heart. Their kiss was the most perfect culmination.

"We'll have fun planning…" she whispered.

"We'll have fun, be sure. But, don't you believe an early start with the practice would help to find perfection sooner?"

"You know I'm a practice freak," she laughed.

"I didn't realize I married a freak!" he told her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Breakfast was Mr. Steele first scheduled activity of the day. He would have loved to share it with his wife in bed, but they were short of time already. He rummaged by the kitchen while Laura was in the shower. A new omelet recipe, French toast, scones and a fruit salad were ready at the table. Hot coffee and orange juice were the perfect complements. Once Laura was ready, she came to the dining room and started eating. She was trying the eggs when she noticed he wasn't eating. He was staring at her.

She looked at him, "What? Aren't you going to try it? We can share… Wait. Did you put something in the omelet?"

He laughed, "I didn't put anything in the omelet. I wasn't sure you were partial to share. You look too much interested. Do you like it?"

She wiped her mouth with her napkin, "It tastes divine. But then you knew that."

"And now you know it too," his grin widening

"Want a bite?"

"I'm not sure I'm able to resist such invitation," he approached her and waited.

She put her fork with a bite into his mouth.

"Not bad at all."He said once he was finished. He stood up from his chair, grabbed two scones and left, heading to the shower.

"There's not going to be anything left if you return…" she warned him.

"Fine, we'll have to think about lunch eventually. I'll be starving because of your famishing spirit…" he told her disappearing into their bedroom.

"You always find the way to get what you want… I don't know how do you do it," she stated alone in the dining room.

"I'm learning to be a practice freak too, love! Common goals help to enhance the ideal marriage" he shouted from the bathroom…

The agency was in full swing that morning. Mildred was eagerly digging under the carpet to find anything about John Moore. They should talk with his parole officer to collect more info about him. Mr. Steele suggested that he was the one with more chances to receive cooperation. Those parole officers were rough. After Laura trying to find a good argument to win over his without success, the roles for the day were assigned. Mr. Steele would follow John Moore's footprints, and Laura would stay with Janice and the kids.

But, sailing in the Steele sea world would never be smooth and easy. Just when Laura called Janice to suggest her not going to work until finding more clues about her followers, Miss Weisz answered that she had no chance to be absent from court this day. Laura ended up being Janice's boy's sitter for the whole day. It was going to be a long one…

Mr. Steele left the office in first place, trying to catch up the parole officer at the Police Department. Miss Krebs was still trying to find a clue within Mrs. Weisz's files names. An hour later, when Laura was ready to leave the office, she stopped at Mildred's desk and told the secretary, "Mrs. Weisz wasn't able to stay all day at home, so I'm going to be at her place with her sons until her return. Please ask Mr. Steele to pick me up there when he is done here, Mildred."

"Should I call Fred?"

"I'll take the Rabbit. Mr. Steele would be more comfortable spending the whole day with Fred driving the limo, instead of driving the Rabbit. He is trying to convince me to look for a new car because he thinks the Rabbit doesn't suit us anymore…"

"Maybe he is right this time, Honey. You have this car since before I came to work here. You'll have to put it through high maintenance soon. You'd made this poor vehicle travel through the whole state, sometimes even under the water like an amphibian, if I recall correctly. Maybe it would be wise to give it a break."

"Mildred, the car is with its service schedule up to date. It works properly, and it takes us wherever we want to go. There's no need to talk about a new one. Besides, if we are talking about high maintenance cars, we should turn our eyes to the other white one, the one that traveled through borders and returned in pieces…" Laura looked at the secretary emphasizing her point.

"I really have a thing for your car, Miss Holt. We are going to do the best for the healthiest Agency financial situation. I know Mr. Steele will agree with us. I'll make sure for him to change opinion."

Laura grinned at her, "I'm sure you will, Mildred. I'm sure you will."

Mr. Steele had John Moore's parole officer assuring him the man was doing well with his parole obligations, so there was no need to put an eye on him. He offered to be in touch just in case, but that was all he was up to do. Any Police officer had no right to interfere in the man's life. The detective returned to the agency. Once he noticed that Laura would not be there for a long time, and realizing Mildred was in full detective mode, he decided to slip from real world's duty for a while, and enjoy an afternoon at the movies. It had been some time since the last time he had the chance to do that. He was never going to have enough of that great sensation. Classic movies at home were always a good option as well, but they were mostly forgotten lately, his attention over the films often replaced by some other pleasures, his eyes not focused on the TV screen but on his wife.

"I have some urgent matters to attend, Mildred. I'll be out for a couple of hours."

"Should I say something in particular to Miss Holt if she calls? Asked Mildred.

"Tell her I'm following my infallible instincts for a clue to solve our case, Mildred."

"Do not misunderstand me, chief, but I'm sure she will value some help."

Mr. Steele's face got out from his pleasant planned afternoon. "What do you mean she will value some help, Mildred? Isn't she at Mrs. Weisz's home, taking care of his sons?"

Mildred gestured him with what seemed obvious for her.

"Are you suggesting I should be there to help her?"

"I would not say it in that way. But maybe you should call her to have an idea about how things are going there, and maybe offer to join her sharing some of the domestic duties…"

Analyzing the situation for a brief moment, he told her, "Perhaps your suggestion is accurate, Mildred. Be an angel, and put her on the phone, please." He went back to his office, and after leaving the paper he was carrying on the desk, he grabbed the phone and told Laura he was on the way there. She assured him everything was under control, but he insisted he had something important to share with her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Laura was intrigued by Mr. Steele's news. Miraculously, she had everything under control at the house. The boys were having a World-War-II battle along the whole family room, with a million of soldiers displayed in their barricades, war tanks ready to attack, jeeps carrying more green characters, and the entire paraphernalia including them with their own helmets and guns. Staying at the family room had turned dangerous at some stage of the game, so she decided to retire herself from the battlefront towards a more secure territory. She was looking through one of Janice's photo albums at the living room when the bell rang.

"You arrived at least! Where have you been? What took you so long?" asked Laura trying to hide her intrigue behind a scolded welcome.

"I decided to make a detour by the video rental. I've brought something to share with the boys. Back to the future and FX."

"Let me see… A teenager is accidentally sent 30 years into the past in a time-traveling DeLorean invented by his friend, Dr. Emmett Brown, and must make sure his high-school-age parents unite in order to save his own existence…"

She took the other case and gave a look to it as well, "Rollie is an expert in the art of Special Effects and has a reputation build on many low budget hack and slash films and is quite surprised to find that the FBI has a job for him. He is to stage the murder of a gangster that is about to enter the Witness Protection Program. He agrees, but then things get complicated. All the while a New York City police detective, Leo McCarthy, is investigating the faked murder and can't understand why the FBI is even less helpful than usual…"

"I don't think FX would be appropriated for two boys in a tender age. We are not going to create a trauma into those little ones with a violent movie. Let's go for Back to the Future," said Laura.

"I'll be in charge of the movie, and you can take care of the popcorn, Laura." Just at the moment he finished his words, he realized his mistake. Laura taking care of the popcorn… They would be going to smell burned popcorn the whole day. But it was already late. Laura was in the kitchen burning the stove, ready to start maneuvering the ingredients. Mr. Steele stood right behind her, putting up his sleeves.

"Why are you behind me, Mr. Steele? Don't you trust in my abilities?" she asked him without stopping her movements.

"On the contrary, Laura, I would love to catch a glimpse about my American wife in the middle of the ritual of making the best American popcorn."

She turned back, and crossed her arms in front of him, "Mr. Steele, you are lying."

"Why, Laura?"

"You are suspecting I will not be able to make some respectable popcorn, and you are here spying on me, ready to save us from what you think it will be a disaster." She ended her statement pointing him several times on his chest with her index finger.

"I would never spy on you, Laura," he answered her without looking at her face.

"Popcorn is one of the few things I am able to put together in a kitchen. I have some hidden skills, you know?"

"Really? I can't wait to be delighted with them…" he answered with a hint of sarcasm.

"Mr. Steele, go to the family room and get things ready to start with the movie. I'll be there with the popcorn in a blink," she ordered.

He didn't want to annoy her more, so he turned in his heels and disappeared from the kitchen, asking for mercy to the Lord in a very silent pray.

"Icy calm, Laura." She thought to herself. "You can walk out there and hit him in the back of his head with this pan, or you can go on and make some good popcorn." The first idea tempted her more than she cared to admit. But she controlled her instincts and started to let her skill flow.

Once he got to the playroom, he was in the disaster zone. He tried to find a practical way to get some order restored in the battlefield, so he suggested the boys push everything against the wall to make it easier to pick up, executing a demonstration with his own feet. The plan sounded like a good idea at the beginning… until Matthew shoved part of the soldiers with a strong kick. Lucas followed him, and in a moment they were pawing every little piece frantically through the whole space, mixing laughing with screams and blowing battle material all over the place. Laura, who was still in the kitchen, quietly working on the perfect popcorn, noticed the uncontrolled situation at the family room. She put the pan off the stove and went to see what was happening there. Just at the moment she put her foot into the playroom, a flying jeep almost crashed over her face.

"Mr. Steele! What's going on here? I thought you were going to get things ready! Children! This is not the proper way to put away your toys. We are not going to start with the movie until everything is in order."

"But he told us to do it like that…" answered Matthew pointing with his finger at Mr. Steele.

"You told them to do it in that way?" Laura's face was incredulous. But she didn't want to sound aggressive in front of the children. "Well, then maybe you can teach them how to do it correctly, from the beginning to the end, the whole way, Mr. Steele... I think the twins will appreciate that."

"Yes, show us how to do it," said Matthew trying to hide his laugh.

Mr. Steele stood up, and with all the pride he was left, began to pick up the soldiers, one by one, and to put them in the toys box. Laura tried to suppress her laugh, but couldn't resist and hurried up to hide behind the kitchen's door. Mr. Steele's face had been priceless. The man certainly had an excellent instinct to put the kids into action…

Once the order was finally restored, they started with the movie with the twins sitting on the floor eating popcorn. After the titles, Mr. Steele began to relax on the couch beside Laura. He put his arm on her shoulder, and instantly she put it off. "We are on a case, behave yourself…" she whispered to him.

He looked at her, and after rolling his eyes, he returned them to the TV screen. He was trying to focus his mind in the movie, when Matthew asked," Why is Doc using Plutonium instead of gasoline?"

"Because it makes the car run faster to travel through time," answered Laura.

The movie went on for some minutes.

"What is a Calvin?" asked Matthew.

"A Calvin is a blue jean," answered Laura.

"Maybe you have seen the advertisement… there is nothing between…" Mr. Steele added, but he was interrupted by Laura's elbow in his ribs. The boy turned back from the floor looking at him without understanding.

"Mr. Steele!" threatened him Laura with a critical gaze.

He gestured to her with his hands. He decided then to keep his mouth shut for a while.

"What is a radiation suit?" asked Lucas.

"A radiation suit is a suit specially made to protect people from radiation," answered Laura.

The boy seemed satisfied with the explanation.

"Who is Darth Vader?" asked Matthew a few minutes later.

Mr. Steele took the hint and answered faster than Laura this time, "Allow me with this one, Laura." He proudly gave the explanation to the kid. Laura gave him a tired gaze. She was surrounded not by two, but by three kids… The movie went on for a while until the fatal question arrived…

"Why Marty says his mother has got the hots for him?" asked the boy.

Mr. Steele was ready to start with his risky explanation when Laura interrupted him and pushed the VHS pause button. Looking at the children, she told them, "Okay boys, we have to be quiet to understand the movie, boys. If we are constantly talking, we are not able to understand what's happening. Do you want to keep watching, or you prefer to do another thing?"

"Keep watching," answered Lucas, talking for the first time.

"Okay. Let's go on with the movie then. If you have anything to ask after the end of the movie, then we will answer your questions." said Laura. She sat back on the couch and pushed the pause button again to let the movie to continue after exhaling a tired sigh.

"God, you are good," Mr. Steele whispered Laura in her ears.

"Shut up and watch the movie," she answered him smiling while patting his thigh.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They were finally on their way back to Rossmore, after an intense sitting day. Mr. Steele was thinking about what to cook, while Laura was still trying to connect some dots about Mildred's research. They had just made a last stop by the office to get a glimpse of her latest findings.

"I can't find anything useful through Mildred's investigations. What do you think?" she asked him.

"The better conclusion I can elaborate right now, after our distinctive working day, is that we have to find a clue soon, or we'll be on the way to change our name from Detective Agency to Sitter Agency non-stop."

"Now I can agree with you, Mr. Steele," she smiled.

"You really put these kids under control with style, Laura," he looked at her proudly.

"Well, even if it is hard to believe, I do talk with Frances sometimes. She told me once that her kids have the habit to make the worst questions at the car, and she always tries to win some time to think the better response, telling them she will answer everything at home because it's too dangerous to be distracted while driving."

"And they accept that?" he asked surprised.

"Well, it seems that kids' minds run as faster as the De Lorean. They forget to ask half of the questions once at home when Frances is ready to answer them."

"And she never reminds them?"

"She says you never have to give a more detailed answer to a child than the question they ask. You have to be concise."

"It's a smart way to run away from risky answers. I'll try to remember the tactic. I knew that when marrying a Holt, I would be adding new useful skills to my old ones." He told her.

"Don't try this tactic with me, if you want to maintain your useful skills intact."

"I'll try to remember that too…"

Laura tried not to eat her meal desperately, but she couldn't help it. The chicken melted in her mouth, and the sauce was too spicy and sweet. The vegetables tasted fresh and crispy. She was inhaling her food, only stopping to have a sip of wine from time to time.

"I'm feeling in heaven." She told him. "I don't know if you are going to be able to get over this one."

"You know Laura, even as I am enjoying this immensely, there is a sweet dessert waiting." He showed her his lopsided grin.

"Really?" she answered. The suggestive tone of her voice showed Mr. Steele she was guessing his intention.

"Yes, but…are you daring enough, Laura?"

"Are you challenging me, Mr. Steele?"

"Are you up for a challenge?"

"I think your dessert is a challenge I can dare myself into."

"That's my partner…"

After the dishes were done, they decided to enjoy their dessert watching one of the videos. They were savoring some strawberries with creamy chocolate sauce smeared on them, while FX was playing on the TV screen. After a considerable amount of bites and feeling overdosed with chocolate, Laura finally surrendered and laid her head on Mr. Steele's lap.

"Aren't you going to watch the movie?" he asked her suddenly disappointed.

"I don't think I'll resist. I'm exhausted," she answered closing her eyes only for a minute that lasted a lot more.

Ending the day watching a movie alone was not what he had in mind. But she was laying beside him in their living room, and the reality of waking up the next day with her in his arms was rewarding enough for him at the moment. He stroked her temples until she was asleep.

Mr. Steele was very quiet along the whole way to the office. Laura asked him several questions, but he barely answered her, always in short responses.

"Are you all right?" she asked him.

"Sure. I'm just thinking about the case. Did Janice mention the kid's father name?"

"No, she didn't."

"Maybe we should ask her," was his short last sentence in the whole journey.

They arrived at the office and Laura called Janice. After checking everything was all right in her place, Mrs. Steele asked her client about the twin's father name. She wrote it and handed the paper to Mildred.

"Not available… Not available… Not available." Was Mildred pc screen answer after several failed attempts?

"The man doesn't exist. Remember the Venhoff case, Mr. Steele?"

"Hide in Plain Sight, James Caan, MGM, 1980. Caan's character is a man who discovers that his ex-wife has disappeared along with her children. There is a whole thing including the Witness Protection Program. I think our man is working behind the scenes, Laura. Janice's follower never approached too close to be seen. Every time he followed her she was with the kids, and he knows how to play without leaving a trace."

"Are you suggesting our man is a protected witness?"

"It's a possibility…"

"How are we going to find that?" asked Laura.

"You should have kept yourself awake last night, Laura. You left me alone after your last bit of dessert…"

Laura asked him not understanding, "What are you talking about?"

"FX, remember?"

Her mind made a click then. She had read the plot at Janice's the day before.

"Are you suggesting to stage up something like a trap to trap him out of his shell?" asked Laura, her eyes beginning to savor the end of the case.

He wiggled his eyebrows in confirmation.

They shared the plan with Janice, who seemed not very comfortable with it at first, but after the complete explanation, and sure it wasn't going to put the boys in any kind of danger, she agreed to take part in it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Janice was in the park. She had a broad view from her bench. Matthew and Lucas were playing in the toboggan. After half an hour, she noticed a man standing near the hammocks, a place far from her and far from the kids as well.

Laura and Mr. Steele were in disguise, simulating a couple having some rest after a bike run leaning on a tree near the toboggan. Both of them were wearing helmets and sunglasses.

Mildred, the only one who had not been seen with the children yet, started her walk through the twin's place. After taking both kids hands in hers, she increased her walk speed with them, and Janice began to cry out.

"Stop that woman! She's got my kids!"

At that very moment, the man noticed the situation and without hesitation ran towards Mildred. Mr. Steele and Laura were ready to get into action. They ran after the man, and Mr. Steele jumped on him pushing his body to the floor.

"Hello Martin," said Mr. Steele, while holding him from his jacket.

Janice ran towards the men, "Martin?"

Laura and Mr. Steele met Mildred and the boys, who were enjoying a deserved ice cream after their perfect performance. They did as they had been told, and left the park with the secretary without complaining. Janice had shown them Mildred's picture before leaving the house that morning and told them she was an old friend, and that they were allowed to go with her to have ice cream in the park.

"Hi Mr. Steele," said Matthew. "Can I borrow your helmet?"

"Sure, here you go."

The boy's hands were sticky, and after putting the helmet on Matthew's head, Mr. Steele helped him to start cleaning them with his hankie on their way to the restroom.

"Do you want my helmet, Lucas?" Laura asked the shy twin.

"It's a girl's one," answered Lucas dryly.

"I don't think so. You can see it's not pink, is black and blue. And it's a racing helmet, I participated in a triathlon with it," Laura told the boy.

"Really?" the boy's eyes lightened. "Did you win?"

"Depending on the point of view…Let me help you." She tightened the safety strap along the boy's throat and looked at him, "You look great! You can keep it if you like."

The boy was thrilled, "Yeah! Can I tell mom?"

"Sure, you can show it to her once she finished talking with that man. Let's go clean your hands."

"I can go alone, I'm five. And I got a helmet to protect me!" answered Lucas.

After realizing Mr. Steele was still with Matthew in the restroom, she let him go.

Janice and Martin were talking, a talk awaited for too long. He explained everything about being in the Federal Witness Protecting Program.

"Why didn't you ask me to go with you?" she asked him.

"Oh, Janice…You were on the best of your career. Going with me was letting behind everything you had achieved, forgetting your whole life. I could not ask you to do that."

"But I would have gone with you! I didn't need all that! I left my career in Chicago after the twin's birth," she told him.

"I didn't know about the twins… I would have never left you…"

"I know. I didn't have the chance to tell you." Her eyes were teary. She remained in silence for an instant to collect herself. After a sigh she asked him, "How did you find us?"

"After I joined the program, they relocated me in San Bernardino, far from Chicago. I had my look changed and started a new life with a new name and a new profession. I didn't know you were living here. One day I read in the paper there was something at the theatre here in Pasadena that I was interested in, and decided to come. Once here, I saw you with the twins. The rest of the search to confirm my suspicions was a favor from my contact."

"Are the twins in any kind of danger because you found them?"

"I don't know. That's why I was trying to stay away from you. I really didn't want to put you or the boys in danger. I just wanted to see you once. But once was not enough. Once I did it, I couldn't stop…"

"We are in a huge mess right now," she told him.

"I know. That's one of the reasons I didn't ask you to come with me. I'm always in a mess."

"We'll figure out a solution, "she answered him, looking at him while holding his hand between hers.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The day had been long, and after finishing with the last details of the case, they stopped to collect some Chinese and returned home. There was no distracting movie this time. They were both exhausted.

She felt a little tickling in her hand, and closed her fingers in reflex, without bothering in opening her eyes. After a few seconds, she knew his face was resting near hers. The slight breeze from his nostrils and his delicious smell brought her back from her dreams. She blinked a few times, until being able to look steadily. Then she found a pair of very well known blue eyes staring at her.

"Good morning, Laura. Happy first week anniversary…" He whispered.

"Hi, happy anniversary… Why are you awake? It's so ear…." Her voice wasn't cooperating yet. She stretched her fingers on the bed and noticed a brighten addition beside her wedding gold band. It was a gold ring with two of the most exquisite diamonds united by a blue stone in the middle of them. "What is this?"

"As you correctly stated a week ago when we were on our flight to Las Vegas, we have been taking the steps in the wrong order. I have the intention to amend every mistaken step I am allowed to."

"This is so… beautiful!" her eyes were bright with emotion. "But you know you didn't have to…"

"I know I didn't have to. But I wanted to. You knew before you married me that I'm not the frugal one in this partnership. So, I was not going to be satisfied until putting a real engagement ring on your finger. It took me a while to find the right moment to give it to you. I waited."

"You waited? How is that?"

"I had the ring waiting for the right occasion for some time. But when the issue with the INS triggered off, I really wanted you to marry me but not for the money, you know…" he raised his eyebrows making a funny gesture.

"I didn't marry you for the money…" she told him with a smile.

"I know. You married me because I'm cute…"

"Among other things…"

"Do you like it?" he asked her. "The two diamonds represent us, and the blue gem in the middle is the one that got us together."

"Like it? I 'm in love with it!" she answered. "It's the most beautiful engagement ring I've ever seen."

"Things are only getting better, eh?"

"You know I still love my wedding ring, do you?"

"Yes, I know. But as I was saying, you know I'm not the frugal one in this team, do you?"

She laughed. "I know," she whispered."But promise me you are going to try to behave in the future."

"I promise. My immediate future plans include spending a big amount of time doing something not related to money."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Turn off the light. We don't need to waste unnecessary power," he kissed her.

"Are you sure you are going to find what you want?"

"I decided to play practical some time ago. I have you memorized, Laura…"

"You are learning, Mr. Steele…"

"Sure I am, Mrs. Steele. Sure I am."


End file.
